


Heels

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza rescues a pair of heels from Lucy's trash.





	Heels

"I know I told you to take out the trash but why are you wearing my heels?"

Erza froze in her tracks, caught red-heeled. Slowly, she turned to Lucy and gave her girlfriend a sheepish smile, her cheeks dusted with red. "…N-no reason."

The Celestial Mage stared back at her, and Erza thought she might've successfully convinced her. Until Lucy pointed at the offending footwear, and commented, "I'm pretty sure I put those _in_ the trash that you're supposed to be taking out."

"And it was such a waste!" Erza burst out, unable to stop herself. "They're so cute, why would you want to throw them away?" Erza herself had the most horrible time throwing anything away, so it baffled her as to why Lucy would throw out a perfectly good pair of shoes!

Startled, Lucy almost jumped at Erza's sudden declaration. "Um… because the heel is coming unglued," she informed her. "I'll break my ankle if I keep wearing them. And so will you, so you should probably take them off."

Erza huffed in indignation at Lucy. "You don't throw out perfectly good shoes for such a silly reason!" she admonished Lucy. "A little shoe glue should fix that right up! And if it doesn't I have a cobbler that will do it."

Sweat ran down the back of Lucy's neck. "You would take a pair of high heels to a cobbler…?"

"Of course." Erza stared at her girlfriend, astonished. "They're _shoes_."

Giving up, Lucy shook her head. "Alright, then! Tell you what… if you can get them fixed, you can keep them!" She gave Erza's feet an appraising stare. "They're cuter on you, anyway." Lucy's ankles and feet were all sinew stretched tight over bone, knobbly and gangly and not very appealing her opinion. But Erza's were perfect. Just like everything else about her, to Lucy's judgement.

"Lucy!" Erza said, shocked. "Don't tell me you have a… a… a _foot fetish!_ "

"What?! No!" Lucy protested. "How did you come to that conclusion?!"


End file.
